You're Mine & I'm Yours
by Lady Sunchaser
Summary: Yamato & Sakura in the middle of a Truth and Dare game. YamaSaku. Superrr fluffy.


Truth or Dare

"Truth."

"Neh, neh! Sakura-chan, you've been picking that all day," Yamato complained teasingly as he collapsed backwards into the plush grass.

Sakura jutted her bottom lip out and pouted. "Well, I typically would be game for doing a dare, but after the one that you made me do yesterday," she shivered, "I'm never taking a dare from you ever again."

The wood user laughed out loud heartily as he began to recall the amusing events of yesterday. "Now wait just a second! You know you partially wanted to do it, anyway!"

The kunoichi buried her face into her hands in an effort to hide her furious blush. "W-well, yeah, but not like THAT," she mumbled as she rubbed at her lips as if Kakashi's germs still lingered there.

"I've been waiting to see senpai's face for awhile," Yamato admitted as he sat himself back up to examine Sakura's face. "Our plan was flawless."

Sakura sweat dropped and slumped forward into the grass as the weight of what she had did yesterday dropped down upon her once more. "Still, it was so..."

"So?"

"Disgusting," she wailed into the grass.

Yamato chuckled as he consolingly patted her back. "So. How did senpai's lips taste?"

Sakura glared up at her team leader from her slumped forward position on the grass. "You know what? It was delicious. I'd totally kiss him again."

The shinobi balked back from her confession. "W-what? Sakura-chan, that's gross!"

Sakura licked her lips and maintained a healthy blush upon her cheeks. "I mean, it was different and all, but he truly is amazing... The way he forced his needy tongue into my mouth..."

"I-I don't wanna hear it!" Yamato stuttered as he clamped his hands around his ears, eyes wide.

Sakura let a small grin slip unto her lips and traced her lips seductively around her lips. "Kami finally showed me how a REAL man kisses."

The shinobi sighed as he was able to read her lips. The news was a bit disheartening, but he didn't want to show that. He didn't know she'd actually take on that dare. The kunoichi would destroy literally anything and everything that stood in her way in completing a challenge, even if it was a small dare.

"Let's not talk about this," he grumbled as he slowly unclasped his hands from his ears. "It's gross. He's our sensei."

"Hmmm. You just reminded me . . . Since he's my sensei, do you think he would be willing to teach me a few more lessons on kissing?" Sakura questioned thoughtfully as she mockingly tapped her forefinger unto her chin - something that Yamato did frequently when he was in deep thought. "I'd love to taste more of those lips."

It was Yamato's turn to pout. "I'm technically your teacher too, you know."

"You're my captain. Besides, what does that have to do with anything? And, well, technically you're my equal now since I joined ANBU" the pink haired kunoichi pointed out as she laid back down into the grass. Yamato, although he was a remarkable ANBU assassinator, he was still incredibly gullible and naive when it came to those he cared about.

"It has to do with this."

Sakura raised her eyebrow in question as she tentatively lifted her head in attempt to see what he had meant. She didn't get too far before she was saddled between his legs and his mouth had claimed hers. Sakura's eyes widened in astonishment as Yamato began to tenderly massage her mouth with his lithe tongue.

"T-taichou," Sakura breathed as their kiss finally broke.

Yamato grinned softly. "You don't know Kakashi-senpai to teach you how to kiss. I'll gladly train you in that area."

"Well, that's a relief. I didn't want Kakashi-sensei to be my first and only kiss," she acknowledged, still a bit breathless from their kiss. She would've never thought Yamato as an expert kisser.

Yamato widened his eyes and his jaw slackened. "H-he was your first kiss?"

The pink haired female underneath him raised an eyebrow and giggled. "Duh. Who else would've it been, silly?"

"Sasuke," Yamato answered reasonably as the news crashed into him. Her first kiss had been stolen by her teacher due to a dare. He had totally missed his chance . . .

"I guess that'd be practical..." Sakura mused as she watched Yamato's conflicted face. It was so easy to tell what he was thinking. Or, at least it was for her, because she spent so much time around him. She'd never get tired of his handsome face.

Yamato pressed his lips to her forehead and toyed with locks of her bubblegum colored hair. "Well, dammit. I wouldn't have dared you into doing that if I had known he'd be your first."

Sakura shrugged and before capturing his lips into her hungry ones, she grinned, "I 'm not like other girls. I don't think my first kiss and who it'll be with is going to be special. It's the last person I share my kisses with that'll truly be special."

After another passionate kiss that involved Sakura's hands to sneak up and clutch Yamato's butt, it was Yamato's turn to talk.

"And that's exactly why I love you... Jeez, I feel so bad about making you do that dare now..."

And, finally, Sakura was able to hear the sweet words of her victory slip out from his mouth. "I forfeit then, I suppose."

"Yesssss!" the pink haired woman hissed triumphantly as she wrapped her arms around Yamato's neck. "You're mine!"

Yamato pouted and grumbled, "And I'm yours."

"Chaaa! I knew you'd throw in the towel sooner or later, you pushover!"

The brown haired shinobi just shook his head in dismay as he swooped down and planted kisses unto her flushed cheeks. "I still can't believe you did that dare..."

He shyly drifted his eyes up to meet hers and asked softly, "Was he really that much of a good kisser...?"

Sakura grasped her chin with one hand and looked up in thought. "Hmmm..."

"S-sakura-chan," Yamato whined as he buried his face into her chest when she took a lengthy time to 'ponder' her answer.

"Weeeeell," she dragged out thoughtfully. "Nope," she admitted as she seized Yamato's clothed chin and tugged it up so that he'd look into her eyes. "No one will ever be a better kisser than you."

Yamato beamed gratefully and nuzzled his face into her beautiful neck. "Thank Kami."

"I thank Kami everyday," Sakura agreed. "For you."


End file.
